The Daughters of the Lunar Empire
by frombehindthekeyboard
Summary: Two girls. One who knows her destiny, the other who figured she'd always be on the run. Two empires. Both at war. Through betrayal, love, and one huge misunderstanding, can these girls come out of it all as the friends they used to be? Or the friendship just what it was- imaginary? T because I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

**Hey guys... Well, I accidentally deleted the updates for Really Friends and That Girl, so what do I do? I post another story. Because I a dork.**

**So, unless I tell you guys a few things, like, ****_right now, _****nothing you're gonna read will make sense. This was originally done between me and my bestie Tara (that's not her real name, but I'm not gonna give y'all her real name, cuz, y' know, stranger danger) over text. Then we got the idea to post it on FF. Problem is, Tara doesn't have an account, so it's getting posted onto mine. Anyway.**

**Lulu (aka Lucena) is one of Tara's alter egos. She's also a dragon.**

**Noctis is Tara other alter ego, also a dragon. Most of the time, Luce and Noctis reside in Tara's head.**

**The Phantom of the Opera is Tara's current crush, so naturally he appears in the story as Tara's boyfriend/soul mate. **

**Uggghhh... Honestly Tara, I hate you for putting this guy in the story. HATE HATE HATE. *grits teeth* ****_Loki _****(I was literally trying not to loose my lunch as I typed that) is one of Tara's past crushes (for reasons I cannot fathom) so of course he makes an appearance as Tara's ex-boyfriend who's still hung up on her. Tara, you suck. (If you read my profile then you know I hate the Thor movies. Mr. Magic Pants included. Possibly more so.) **

**Okay, so here's the prologue, but don't be surprised if it gets changed. Tara's still working on it. READ ON, MY CUCUMBERS!**

-in Moon Palace-

Tara: *snores in bed* *door opens*

Selene & Astrum: *walk in*

Astrum: *in hushed tones* Are you sure, your majesty?

Selene: Yes, general. My daughter shall succeed at her task and ensure our victory. *strokes Tara's hair lovingly*

Astrum: And if she fails?

Selene: *turns around suddenly* *eyes blaze in anger* *angry whisper* Watch your tongue, general! This is my daughter we are speaking of! The heir of the Lunar Empire, and the cause of death if need be it!

Astrum: *looks terrified* *gulps* I-I'm sorry, your majesty.

Selene: *smug look* That's better. *pauses* Make sure she arrives at the Opera House safely.

Astrum: *salutes* Yes your majesty.

Selene: *walks over to bed* *whispers* I love you. *walks out of room*

Astrum: *begins spell to send Tara to Earth* *whispers* Goodbye, Little Star. Safe travels. *flash of light* *Tara disappears*

Real Tara's POV

I hit send, and watch it pop up on the screen. It was a bit rushed... I hope I can go back and edit it later. The Mark of Athena starts whispering my name, so I turn back to it and giggle. Leo had just begun showing off to the Narcissus' Fan Club, and it was going well. My phone beeps, signaling a reply. I close the book and begin writing once more.


	2. Start of the Rift

**Guys. We need to talk. I know that we are getting views. Fifteen, to be exact. This is a newer style that I don't think anybody has tried yet, so Tara and I need feedback. Please, please, please, PLEASE review. Pwetty pwease wif a chewwy awn tawp?**

Aneira: *thumbs through People magazine* Jeez, the Kardashians are stupid...

Tara: *knocks on A's door*

A: *gets up* *answers door* Tara! *glomp hugs* Gods, where have you BEEN?! It's been, like, two days since I've seen or heard from you. What gives?

T: Glad to see you, too. *pauses* Can't breathe, here.

A: Oh, sorry! *backs up a bit* So, what's the word, hummingbird?

T: No, the word is spider monkey. *grins*

A: *raises eyebrow* You're a dork, Tara. So whazzup?

T: Well, *looks back into apartment* I'm studying. *sheepish grin* Reading, more like.

A: Oooh. Whatcha readin'?

T: Well, um... *blushes* It's a loooong story...

A: *smirks* I've got time.

T: Well, if you MUST know, then... *looks around* *makes sure no one is listening* *whispers* It's about a girl who falls for the Phantom but an oncoming war splits then apart. In a desperate attempt to see him again, she... I haven't gotten to that part, yet. *grins like the Cheshire cat*

A: *raises eyebrows* Wow, Tara. That is basically your life to a T. Well, except for the war part. Thank Oz that THAT'S not real.

T: *grins Yeah! *smile fades a bit* Totally... *sad turns to wistful* I wish I had Phantom, though...

A: *pats shoulder* Don't worry 'bout it. ne day You'll find a guy who's even better than old Masky. *thinks for a minute* You seem off.

T: *snaps back to attention* Wh-? Hmm? No, sorry. Was daydreaming.

A: No, you just seem... weird. Weirder than normal. *laughs* Like you're from a different universe! *goes back to serious mode* Are you okay?

T: *grins* Totally. So are you coming to watch a movie with me or not?

A: Of course! What're we watching?

T: *grins impishly* Phantom 25. Come on! *drags A in to apartment*

A: Wha- Phantom 25? What's that?

T: *facepalms* *mutters something under breath* *brightens up* Its the 25 Anniversary of PHANTOM! Duh!

A: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Okay, sue, why not? *silently slips iPhone in back pocket*

T: *grins* YAY! *drags A over to HD TV* *puts disk in*

A: *flops down on couch* *quietly pulls out iPhone* *battery dies as soon as A turns it on* *whisper-yells* What?! No! Injustice!

T: *watches screen intently* *grins throughout entire beginning* *doesn't notice A whispering in the background*

A: *leans back against couch* *left side of nose wrinkles, pulling up side of mouth* *face stay like that* -ten minutes into movie- *starts nodding off*

T: *is wrapped up in the Music of the Night* *doesn't hear snoring*

A: -dream mode-

The sun shines bright on me, and, oddly enough, I start sweating. It's not even that bright, but it still effects me. Weird. I hear two women talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. Just that the voices are feminine. I try to move toward them, but I can't move. Double weird. Then, a man comes into view. Golden blonde hair, perfect tan, and... Well, I'm not sure what color eyes he has. When I try to look at them, I have to focus on something else, because his eyes are too bright. Almost like looking into the sun. Then he speaks. "Ice-bringer," he says. "You cannot hide from your past." Mr. Sunshine is replaced by a brown haired, blue eyed man. Dad. But his voice is the same as Mr. Sunshine's. Triple weird. "Aneira," Dad says. "Do not run from me."

T: *while A's asleep* *at 'The Point of No Return* *sighs* *in head* When will I see you again, amour?

A: *eyes snap open* *screams and jolts up*

T: *turns around and looks at you strangely* What? It's not THAT bad.

A: No... I just... *shakes head* Bad dream. Carry on.

T: *looks at you concerned* *pauses film* Are you… alright?

A: *voice shakes a bit* Me? Alright? I'm better than alright! I'm- I'm great!

T: Don't lie to me, An. *serious look* Tell me what's going on.

A: I just had a nightmare! Is that illegal now?! *takes a deep breath* Remember when I went missing a few years ago for a couple weeks?

T: *Thinks for a moment* Yeah… at least, I think I do… *in head* Please don't see through what I said…

A: *notices something's off* *ignores it* So, yeah, that was just a bad dream about that. Nothing important. Unless you considers guys who could be the sun important. *laughs weakly*

T: *jaw drops in surprise but quickly masks it* *fake laughs* Are you sure you're alright, though?

A: Yeah... What was all that about?

T: I don't know. *sighs* Well, it looks like the movie's over, so…

A: No, why did your jaw drop like that?

T: I really hate to do this. I'm sorry, Aneira. *weaves Mist tightly so that she forgets about T's jaw dropping*

A: *blinks* Wha-? *gets angry* What the heck was that?!

T: *looks down* *quietly* What the heck was what?

A: Why... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

T: *pretends not to know what's going on* Hmm? What are you talking about An?

A: *glares daggers* You know good and well what I'm talking about! You manipulated the Mist on me! *realizes what A just said* *clamps hand over mouth and eyes go wide*

RT: Let me put you to sleep. It's a moon power thing that you CANNOT RESIST.

RA: Raaawwwr. (Translation: You suck.)

T: *concentrates for a minute* *looks at A and snaps fingers* Sleep.

A: Wh-? *gives T look of sadness and betrayal before konking out on the couch* *starts snoring*

RM: *smirks* I know.

T: *looks at A with sadness* I am so, so sorry. *telekinetically moves you to guest bedroom* Sweet dreams. *closes the door gently* *goes to wash dishes* *hums Wandering Child* *another voice joins in*

Phantom: *quietly walks behind me and wraps arms around waist*

T: *gasps*

Phantom: *grins* Did you miss me, mon amour?

RA: Let's just say time skip.

A: *eyes slowly open* *yawns* *stands* *stumble out of guest room* *yawns again* Hey... Tara, mind telling me what happened...?

T: *leans back against him* *water still runs*

Ph: I've missed you so.

T: I've missed you too.

Both: *sigh contentedly*

A: *blinks* Uh... Did I turn invisible?

*both turn around in surprise*

Ph: *hands don't leave my waist.

T: *jaw drops* *plate breaks* Oh. You're awake.

A: Hi, I'm Aneira Snowe, and would you care to explain to me who that guy who's all over you is?

T: All over me? *looks down* Oh. Yeah. Um, mon amour, please…

Ph: Je suis dèsolate. ****(I desolate.)**** *steps away from T respectively*

A: And who is mon amour, exactly? *looks at you, half angry, half sad* You told me you weren't seeing anybody. *stares at feet* I didn't know that you don't trust me enough to tell me something like this.

T: I trust you, An, I do, it's just... I didn't want anyone making a big deal out of it. I found him, and he found me. Simple. *chuckles* But then again, nothing in my life is ever simple.

A: So... No matter how much you say you might trust me... You don't trust me.

T: I wanted to tell you! I really did! It just... Never came up in conversation!

A: *narrows eyes* No. Of course it didn't. Because I never asked you 'Hey Tara, you like anybody right now?'_  
><em>

T: *shrinks back a bit* I-I um... thought it was obvious 'cause of my recent obsession...

A: *snaps* Well, it wasn't. *snowflakes start to swirl around body* *sees them* Oh, sorry. *makes the snowflakes go away* *looks down* Sorry for snapping at you.

T: *looks away sadly* *voice becomes cracked and empty* It's fine. *phone rings* You'd... you'd better go.

A: *leaves apartment*

T: *looks up at ceiling* Oh Mom. This harder than leaving Phantom. Why can't things ever be easy for once? I'm about to lose the one friend I ever had... and I'm powerless to stop it.


End file.
